supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Globo
Globo (Puff Up en inglés; ''おおきくなる Ōkikunaru'' lit. Crecer en japonés) es el Smash Final de Jigglypuff a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción Cuando se utiliza, Jigglypuff se infla poco a poco hasta alcanzar un tamaño muy grande, lo suficiente como para cubrir casi en su totalidad un escenario pequeño. Mientras crece, los enemigos son desplazados, aunque sin recibir daño alguno. Una vez que Jigglypuff alcanza su tamaño máximo, grita su nombre, empujando con cierta fuerza a los oponentes que se encuentren cerca. Luego de esto, empieza a desinflarse rápidamente, haciendo 18% de daño (en Super Smash Bros. Brawl) a los oponentes que le toquen, empujándolos con una fuerza mayor. El efecto continúa hasta que Jigglypuff regrese a su tamaño original. En Super Smash Bros. 4 ''cubre un área mayor, pero hace menos daño (17%). Galería Globo (2) SSBB.jpg|Jigglypuff hinchándose. Globo SSB4 (3DS).jpg|El Smash Final en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Globo (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Jigglypuff haciéndose más grande en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Globo (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El Smash final llega a cubrir casi por completo el escenario. Globo (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Luego de un momento, empieza a deshincharse. Jigglypuff usando Globo SSBU.png|Jigglypuff usando Globo en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Glitch Hay un glitch en Super Smash Bros. Brawl con el Smash Final de Jigglypuff en los escenarios Gran Puente de Eldin, Barco Pirata, Columna Lanza y Zona Green Hill, permitiendo al jugador seguir en el estado "inflado" de Jigglypuff hasta que este salga de la pantalla. Ser tragado por la Puesta de Yoshi aumenta el tamaño todavía más.Glitch de Globo. Globo Glitch SSBB.png|Jigglypuff afectado por el Glitch en el Gran Puente de Eldin. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl A pesar de haber recibido el nombre "Globo" en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!, el trofeo se refiere a este movimiento como "Hinchazón". Español right|90px :Hinchazón :El Smash Final de Jigglypuff. Su cuerpo se hincha hasta la saciedad. No puede ni moverse ni atacar, sino que se limita a agrandarse mientras los demás presencian el espectáculo. Sin embargo, es invulnerable y repele cualquier ataque. Termina expulsando de la pantalla a sus contrincantes. Una técnica sencilla, pero debe usarse estratégicamente. *''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Puff Up :Jigglypuff's Final Smash. It wills its body to get bigger and bigger and bigger. It can't move, and it can't attack--all it can do is get bigger while everyone else looks on. However, it's invulnerable, and it overpowers all attacks to gradually push its opponents off the screen. It's a very simple technique, but how it's used determines its effectiveness. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|90px :Globo :No laza lejos a los rivales ni les hace mucho daño. No, lo que ocurre cuando Jigglypuff realiza su Smash Final es que se vuelve... más grande. Más y más grande. Antes de que puedas darte cuenta, ocupará toda la pantalla, y no habrá manera de detenerlo. ¡En escenarios pequeños puede que los luchadores ya no tengan dónde quedarse! Origen right|200px|thumb|Jigglypuff hinchándose como un globo. Aunque en los juegos de ''Pokémon'' no existe un ataque con dicho nombre, en el anime había un Jigglypuff particular que seguía a Ash y los protagonistas para cantarles, pues su meta era lograr cantar y que la gente admirara su actuación. Al usar su canto, no obstante, todos los personajes y Pokémon que le escuchan se quedaban dormidos, lo que causaba que Jigglypuff se enojara. En su enojo, Jigglypuff se hincharía como un globo, para luego pintarrajearles la cara con un marcador. También, en su animación de Pokémon Cristal, se nota que Jigglypuff se infla, y según la Pokédex, su evolución, Wigglytuff, se infla cuando está enojado. Curiosidades *Junto al Landmaster, Final del día y Oscuridad galáctica, Globo es uno de los cuatro Smash Finales que pueden afectar a los compañeros de equipo en un combate por equipos aunque el fuego aliado esté desactivado. En este caso, Globo también puede expeler y dañar a sus compañeros. Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también Categoría:Smash Final centrado Categoría:Universo Pokémon Categoría:Elementos que generan viento